Clary the Warlock Shadow hunter
by amrasche
Summary: Jocelyn gives Clary to Magnus for him to raise and protect her. She learns about the Shadow World and is part warlock and shadow hunter. *ON HOLD FOR NOW BUT I WILL CONTINUE! I SWEAR ON THE ANGEL!* M to be safe
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Prologue: The Beginning

 **Summary:** _Jocelyn went to Magnus to look after Clary for her and to protect her. Magnus tells Clary about the Shadow World and her actual family. Clary is part warlock and part shadow hunter._

 **An: This is my third story. I am working on two other stories that are both in-progress so I might not be able to update often. So far all of my stories are different in some way or another so give them a chance too.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters from TMI go to Cassandra Clare.**

 **10 pm** **in Brooklyn**

Magnus's POV

I was getting ready for bed when I heard my buzzer. I walk over and press the buzzer and say my usual line, "WHO DARES DIS-" but I got cut off.

"Magnus it's me." I heard the voice of Jocelyn Fairchild. I let her up and I open the dot for her to come in.

She is carrying a sleeping little one year old Clarissa Fray. "I need you to take care of and protect her. I think Valentine found me sooner than I thought." She tells me. I nod my head.

I take Clarissa out of her arms and cut the little one's hand and do the same with mine. I grabbed her cut hand with my cut hand and start to chant making my blood bond with hers. When I am done Jocelyn thanks me and leaves.

Then the little one wakes up an I see the same green-gold cat eyes that I have before they turn emerald green. "Hi biscuit." I say to her and she gurgles happily. I take her to her new room in her new home and put her in a crib I conjured up. She soon fell back asleep.

I went to my bedroom thinking about my new daughter as my last thought before sleep over came me.

 **An: I know this is short but it is the prologue the next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Encounter

Chapter 1: The Encounter

 **An: I am trying to make this different from other stories so please don't ask me why it looks like another story. If you don't like it than don't read it.**

 **Disclaimer: All TMI characters go to Cassandra Clare.**

 **15 years later**

Clary's POV

I, Clarissa "Clary" Fairchild Bane , know that my father is Valentine but I think of Magnus as my dad. He taught me how to use my magic and to be careful when other shadow hunters are around. He also taught me all the languages, demonic and mundane. His friend, Tessa Grey, taught me how to be a shadow hunter and gave me all shadow hunters needed: steele, codex, weapons, gear, and a witchlight. I know about my rune abilities but only Magnus, Tessa, Ragnor Fell, and Catarina Loss are the only others to know. I can use all the weapons but my favorite one are daggers and seraph blades.

All important leaders know how I am expect the shadow hunters, of course. I am the only shadow hunter the downworlders like. I create potions and do things for them that the nephilim wouldn't do.

I am going on a hunt in a few minutes at the club Pandemonium. I wear a tight small black dress that reaches the top of my thighs to attract the demons. I put on black 6 inch heels and a leather jacket. My make up consists of blood red lip stick and the smokey eye look.

I go out to the living room to where Magnus is. He is reading a book that I gave him for telling me the truth on a chair by the couch. Magnus looks up at me then gets up and comes back with flyers.

"Take these with you and hand them out to all the downworlders. Be careful if there are nephilim there." He tells me and goes back to his book.

"I will and I should be back before midnight. Bye." I kiss Magnus's cheek and grab the flyers.

"Bye, biscuit!" He calls to me and I am out the door.

I head to the club and go straight to in since I am glamored. I look at the bouncer and wink at him. He can see me but not the mundanes. To some downworlders I am the female Magnus which is somewhat accurate. I go in and I am hit with the music and smell of alcohol.

I deglamourize and hand out the invites until I had one left. I go to the bar. My drink sides down and I look to my left to see my favorite bartender, Jack. Jack is a werewolf. He walks towards me.

"Hey, baby." He tells me and leans down to kiss me.

When our lips meet, I kiss him back. I pull away and say, "Hello Jack. Did you see any demons before I got here?" He shakes his head. I sense a demonic presence walk through the door. "Never mind Jack one came in and here is an invite." I gave him the last invitation to Magnus's party.

"Okay sweetie and I will be there." He gives me one more kiss and I go over to the demon.

I get the demon's attention and lead him to a storage closet. He gets the idea and smirks at me. I have to resist the urge to throw up.

Jace's POV

Alec, Izzy, and I are getting ready to go on a hunt at Pandemonium. We loaded up on weapons and put runes on. We head down to the club and walk past the bouncer.

When we enter, the music pounds in our ears. We look for a demon.

"I see one." Izzy says. Alec and I turn to her and she is pointing in a direction. We turn to the direction she points to and I see a mundane with red hair and green eyes leading the demon to a storage closet.

"Stupid mundane. See is going to get herself killed." I tell my companions.

We head towards the storage closet.

Clary's POV

When the demon closes the door it is on me. It is kissing me and I force myself to kiss him back. It backs me up to a wall and it hisses, "Sssstupid mundane."

I flip us so the demon is pinned to the wall. "I wouldn't consider myself stupid, demon." I pull out a seraph blade, "Cassiel."

" _Shadow hunter!"_ It hissed out.

"Yes I am. Now you die." I raised my blade up.

"Wait Valentine is alive!" The demon says trying to save its pathetic life.

"I know that!"

"I know where he is!"

"I know that too!" I snap kill it. I sensed three shadow hunters enter the room. I quickly put on a glamor to hide myself from the nephilim. I go behind a column.

"Where are they?" A girl with straight raven black hair and brown eyes asks. I recognized the girl as Isabelle Sophia Lightwood.

"Well Izzy, they are gone." A boy with gold blonde hair a gold tan and golden eyes say to Isabelle. He is Jonathan Christopher Herondale.

"I can see that Jace. I meant where did they go." Isabelle told Jona-Jace.

"Well it doesn't matter know if they are both gone." The other boy with the same hair color as the girl and blue eyes say. He is Alexzander Gideon Lightwood. 'He is perfect for Magnus!' I thought.

I snap an invite from home in my hand and think about if I should give it to the shadow hunter or not. I deglamour and get out of hinding.

"You looking for me?" I ask them. Their heads snap in my direction with their mouths open. "I would shut your mouths if you don't want to catch a fly. Anyway here you go blue eyes." I had Alexzander the invitation.

"What is it Alec?" Isab-Izzy asked her brother.

I left the room smiling to myself. I know Magnus will either be mad at me or glad at what I did.

Jace's POV

We enter the storage closet and look around. No ones in here other than us.

"Where are they?" Izzy asked.

"Well Izzy they are gone." I tell her.

"I can see that Jace. I meant where did they go." Iz told me.

"Well it doesn't matter know if they are both gone." Alec said to us.

Then we heard someone say, "You looking for me?" Our heads snap in the direction of the voice. It is the mundane girl. 'She is beautiful. WAIT! Did I just call her beautiful?!' Our mouths hang open. "I would shut your mouths if you don't want to catch a fly. Anyway here you go blue eyes." She gives Alec something.

"What is it Alec?" Izzy asks Alec.

"Who are- she's gone." I tell the two Lightwoods.

"It is an invitation to a party thrown by Magnus Bane." Alec answers Iz's question.

"Magnus Bane's parties are the best! We are so going!" Izzy said excitedly.

"Why?" I ask her.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Two reasons. One: to party. Two: if the girl had an invitation then she must be going and we can get some answers."

"Alright. When is the party?" I ask Alec.

"It says 'Tomorrow at 9 pm and DON'T BE LATE!'." Alec tells us.

"Well looks like we are going a party."

Clary's POV

I walk to a dark corner. I use my magic to portal and my emerald eyes turn to my preferred green-gold cat eyes. I walk through the portal and it takes me to the living room. I close the portal behind me.

Magnus is where I left him but the book is gone and he has a drink hand in his hand. Chairman Meow is curled up on the couch. I walk over to Magnus and sit on his lap.

"All the invitations are out, dad. I killed a demon though I ran into the shadow hunters of the New York Institute." I say and he has a concerned look on his face. "Don't worry they don't know me. Hell, they don't know my name." I reassured my dad. I yawn escaped my lips then I added, "I am going to sleep night dad."

"Goodnight, sweetie." He says to me and kisses my forehead. I get off his lap and kiss his cheek.

The Chairman follows me to my room. I let the door open so he can leave if he wants to. I brush my teeth and change into a tank top and shorts. Sleep finally claims me.

 **An: I will clear a few things up on Jack and Clary. One, they are kind of like girlfriend and boyfriend: they kiss and have sex. Two: they can sleep with or kiss whoever they want. Three: they care about each other. I wonder how Magnus will react to the shadow hunters. Will the shadow hunters find out that Clary is a Bane? Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Party

Chapter 2: The Party

 **An: I have my first story done.** **I am sorry about posting a non-chapter. My phone was being a jackass so please don't hate me. Congratulations to the people who noticed how it is different already: Clary gave Alec an invitation not dropping one; no one saw her kill the demon or heard their conversation; and Clary has a werewolf friend with a friends with benefits relationship. Simon is also in this story and he is a vampire, a regular vampire. He is apart of Raphael's clan and will appear in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: All things TMI goes to Cassandra Clare**

Night of the party

Clary's POV

I got ready for Chairman Meow's birthday party. I am wearing a red tight dress that goes to my upper thigh and black 5 inch high heels. I have eyeliner, mascara, pink eyeshadow, and blood red lip stick. I walk out of my room to the living room where the parties are held.

I use my magic to help Magnus get everything ready when I am done I glamour my eyes to my green eyes. The party starts in 5 minutes.

"Why are your eyes glamoured?" My dad asked me.

"No reason." I lie smoothly.

"Alright."

Then the buzzer goes off.

"Party time!" Magnus and I say at the same time.

I go over and throw open the door for the werewolves, fairies, warlocks, and vampires to come in and we start to party. Simon, who is my best friend and a vampire, and Jack come over to me at the bar.

"Hey Bane!" Simon yells at me so I can hear him over the music.

"Hello baby!" Jack says to me.

"Hi boys!" I greet them and they sit down by me.

"Is there a reason you have your greens eyes on?" Simon asks me.

"No." I say simply.

Then the buzzer went off. 'Blue eyes is here!' I thought.

"I will be back." I tell the werewolf and vampire.

Magnus opens the door a little pissed that they didn't get here on time and I see the three shadow hunters form the club.

Izzy's POV

I am wearing a tight black dress that goes to my lower thighs and 8 inch black heels. I put on mascara, eyeliner, pink lip stick, and brown eyeshadow. I put on a thigh sheath and put a dagger in it and make sure my whip is around my wrist.

We are going to a legendary party thrown by a party god. I have to thank the mysterious mundie girl for the invitation.

I go to the elevator and my brothers and I go to Brooklyn.

Jace's POV

Once Izzy comes over, Alec, Iz, and I go into the elevator. When the elevator opens the doors we head to Brooklyn.

We get to the apartment that the invite has. Izzy pushes the buzzer and it opens a minute later. Standing in the doorway is a tall Asian with spiked hair, covered in glitter, and gold-green cat eyes.

" _Nephilim!_ " He hissed out.

Clary's POV

" _Nephilim!_ " Magnus hissed out.

"Magnus? Magnus Bane?" Izzy asked my dad.

"That is me but I don't recall inviting any of you." He replies.

"That is because I invited them. Well I invited Alexzander not the other two but whatever." I cut in going to stand by my father.

"Fine you can come in but don't kill any of my guests."

"Thank you dad!" I say and my cat eyes gleam through my green eyes. The same cat eyes like my dad's.

"Dad?!" The three shadow hunters say at the same time.

"Ops. Anyway you all better get your asses in before he changes his mind." I say and walk back to the party.

"Wait up!" I heard Izzy say but I don't.

I go over to where I left the boys and see they are talking. "I'm back." I say to them and sit on Jack's lap.

"There they are! The beautiful cat eyes of yours!" Jack says.

"There you are!" I heard a male's voice behind me. I recognized the voice as Jace Herondale's.

"What do you what?" I ask the shadow hunters.

"We want answers!" I heard the Lightwood boy say.

"Then follow me." I tell them and lead them (the shadow hunters, werewolf, and vampire) to my dad's room.

"Alright shoot." I tell them, indicating they can ask their questions.

"Who are you?" Izzy asked.

"Clarissa Fairchild Bane, but you can call me Clary."

"Why are they here?" Golden boy asks pointing to my friends.

"They are my friends and all downworlders know about me."

"Why haven't we heard of you then?" Alec asks.

"My father is Valentine Morgenstern, and my mom, Jocelyn Fairchild, ran from him with me. Valentine is not dead but alive, and my mom gave me to Magnus when I was one so he could protect me. I don't kill anything other then demons because unlike the three of you downworlders like me." I snap my fingers and a cocktail appeared in my hand. I take a sip from the drink.

They looked shocked and then they pull out their weapons. "Valentine is dead!" Jace says.

"No he's not! All downworlders and demons know. I know where he is, JONATHAN CHISTOPHER HERONDALE!" I snap at him and drop my drink.

A loud noise came from the party and I glamoured my eyes to green. I ran out of the bedroom with the others behind me. There are demons along with Jonathan Morgenstern, my brother.

"Look everyone it is my demon blooded brother!" I yell and everyone looks at me.

"Dear sister here you are!" He says and the demons come at me.

The shadow hunters try to fight the demons but I am already killing all of them. My brother walks over to me. Magnus tries to use his magic to protect me but I shake my head.

"I have been waiting to meet you little sister." He says.

"And I have been waiting to kill you!" I say and he stops where he is.

"You have no weapons."

"Actually I do!" My eyes trun from green to cat eyes.

He takes a step back. I use my magic to pin him against a wall. Magnus comes over to me and gives me my steele. I take my steele and put a binding rune on my brother so he is binded to the wall.

"You are going to die by your sister's hand." I tell my brother.

"You wouldn't kill your _brother_." He tried to make me feel guilty but it doesn't work.

I snap my fingers and one of my seraph blades appears in my hand. "Cassiel." I whisper. My blade comes to life and I plunge the blade in my brother's chest. "He is dead." I say and all the downworlders cheer.

I take the Morgenstern ring off my brother's finger and snap it to my room. I look back at the shadow hunters and they are shocked.

"Alright the party is over everyone out." Magnus says and everyone but Jack and Simon move to leave. Magnus stops the shadow hunters. "Not you three." He leads them over to us.

I look at Jace and his face it holds fury. "YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Jace yells at me.

"I know. But first I have to do something." I say and walked to a wall.

I created a portal that will take me to the Wayland Manor. I go through. I head to the library and grab a cookbook for housewives and knock down all of Valentine's notebooks. The ground rumbled and a secret passage opened that heads down. I go down the stairs with a different seraph blade in my hand.

I get to the bottom and go to the left corner of the room furthest from the stairs. I see the angel Ithuriel. I break a rune to release him. I know what he wants. "Ithuriel." I say and the seraph blade springs out. I give it to the angel.

Ithuriel puts the blade against him and plunges it in. The manor starts to self destroy. I create a portal that will take me back home. I jump through and see questioning looks on the shadow hunters' faces.

I open the cookbook and pull out the Book of White. I give it to Magnus.

"Where did you go?" Alec asked me.

"The Wayland Manor. I had to get the Book of White and set the angel Ithuriel free. The Wayland Manor is destroyed now."

"WAIT, 'SET THE ANGEL ITHURIEL FREE' WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" Izzy screamed.

"It means that Valentine summoned him and never let him go. Ithuriel and the manor were connected. If Ithuriel dies then the manor gets destroyed." I told them.

"You _killed_ an _angel?!_ " Jace asked me.

"Not exactly. I named the seraph blade and gave it to him. That was it, Herondale." I said.

"How do you even know I'm Herondale? I could be Wayland." He asked me.

"Do you have a star shaped mark somewhere on your body?" He nodded. "That is the mark of the Herondales. I have one too but I got it because I have Ithuriel's blood running through my veins." I tell them.

"You have angel blood in your veins!" Izzy said.

"Not just me but Jace too. How do you think he can run faster and jump higher than other shadow hunters?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

The two boys that are my friends stayed quiet until now. "Clary, we are going to go. See you later." Simon said.

"Bye." Jack said.

"Bye boys." I tell them and they go out the door.

"I think you three should leave." Magnus said.

"Fine. We will leave." Jace said and I snapped my fingers to have a piece of paper to write my name and number on it.

"Don't tell anyone about this please! And we should meet up again sometime! Bye." I tell them and hand Izzy a piece of paper with my name and number on it.

"Bye!" Izzy said happy that I gave her my number.

I think I will like her.

 **An: I have lots of story ideas and I am kind of working on two others along with this one and my crossover. I will update as soon as I can. PM me or leave a review if you would like to see something happen and I will look at it and see if I could use it and I will give you the credit. Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Answers

Chapter 3: The Answers

 **An: Tell me if you want Clary to be with Jace, Jack, or start with Jack then be with Jace. Jack is apart of Luke's pack I forgot to tell you. Clary also sees her mom sometimes.**

 **Disclaimer: All things TMI goes to Cassandra Clare**

Clary's POV

When I went back to where my brother's body was, I used my magic to burn his body. Can't be too careful with him. I snapped my fingers and the ashes teleported to Lake Lyn.

"Now there is only Valentine left." Magnus said. "You took care of the worst of the two."

"I know." I look over at him. "I just hope that the shadow hunters don't tell anyone what happened especially Hodge Starkweather." Magnus nodded.

"Go to sleep. I'll clean up by myself."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Biscuit."

I went into my room. I grabbed the Morgenstern ring that I took from my brother and put it on a chain so I can wear it. I put the ring that is now a necklace down on my dresser.

I change out of my clothes to my pajamas. I took off the makeup and went to bed.

Izzy's POV

When we get outside, we headed to the Institute. So the mundie is actually a warlock and a shadow hunter. Cool! I can't believe she gave me her number.

"Hey Izzy what did Clary give you?" Alec asked me.

"Her number with her name." I reply

"Really?" Jace asked and I think I hear a hint of jealousy.

"Yes. Now are we going to tell anyone about her?" I ask my brothers.

"I don't know. Let's meet with her again and then tell." Jace said.

"Might as well. I mean we won't be able to get answeres to our questions if the Clave has her." Alec said.

"Wait." I think back to when we talked to Clary. "How did she know our names?"

"Well we will have to ask her that when we meet again." Alec says.

"When should we meet with her?" I ask.

"How about tomorrow night at 7?" Alec says.

"It's perfect!" I tell them and we arrive at the Institute.

We enter and go to the elevator. When the elevator doors open, we see our parents and little brother.

"Where were you three?" Our mother, Maryse, asked us.

"At a party. And before you jump to conclusions we were invited." I say giving her the invitation.

"You went to a warlock's party?!" She asked shocked after she looked at the invitation.

"Yes we all did." Jace said calmly.

"Why?" Our father, Robert, asked.

"To get some information." Alec said.

"What kind of information?" Dad asked.

"Well the demons we catch always say that Valentine is alive so we went to the party to see if any downworlders know anything about if he is alive or not." He replies.

"Is he alive?" Mom asked.

"That is undetermined." Jace said.

"Alright all of you to your rooms." Mom said.

We went to our rooms. I got changed into my pajamas and went to bed.

Clary's POV

I woke up at 5 am and got ready. I have a feeling that today will have a few interesting events. I have thirteen clients and it goes from 6 am - 9 pm. And I get few breaks in between them. I put on the clothes that I wear for clients: gold shirt, silver pants, black boots, and warlock robes. I put my necklaces, rings, and a silver ear cuff on. As an after thought I put on the Morgenstern ring.

When I got done my phone rings. I pick my phone up and it says 'Unknown number'. I answered it on the third ring.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hi Clary! It's me Izzy!" Izzy says through the phone.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Taki's at 7 tonight." She says and I hear two other people's breath.

"Sorry Izzy I can't." I tell her thinking about my client that I have at 7:10 tonight.

"Why?" A male's voice says.

"Jace, shut up!" Izzy said and I chuckle.

"I can't because I have clients. They start in less then an hour and ends at nine tonight." I tell them simply.

"Don't you have time in between?" A different male voice says.

"I do. But it isn't that long and some of my clients will take a few hours to deal with." I reply.

"How many clients?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Thirteen." I say simply. "And bye I have to get going."

"Bye!" Izzy said.

"Bye." Jace says.

"Bye." Alec says and I hang up.

I leave my room and tell Magnus that I was leaving. I walk out the door to meet with my first client of the day.

 **9 pm**

After I get done with last client, I headed home. I am too drained to portal and I left my steele at home. I get to my apartment complex and go to my apartment.

I open the door and relock it. I go to the living room to lay down on the couch. I stretch out and Chairman Meow jumps on my chest.

I scratched behind his ear and he purred. "Hello to you to!" I tell him.

The buzzer goes off and Magnus goes over to it. Me bellows out his usual line, "WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN?"

"It's Izzy, Alec, and Jace. Is Clary there?" I heard Izzy say.

"Send them up." I tell Magnus.

He pushes a button to let the shadow hunters up. "Go through the door." I heard footsteps and the door opened. "Don't yell at her or have her use magic." Dad tells them and I roll my eyes.

He moves out of the way and back to his room. The shadow hunters walk into the living room to where I am. When they see what I am wearing, they stop.

"What are you wearing?!" Izzy asked me like I broke a fashion law.

"Warlock robes." I tell her.

"That's a lot of jewelry." Jace said and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, why are you here?" I asked them.

"For some answers." Alec said.

"Okay but did you tell anyone about me?" I asked and they shook their heads. "Good. Now shoot." I say and close my eyes knowing that Chairman Meow will be my eyes.

"You said your brother had demon blood is that true?" Alec said.

"Yes. He was still in our mother's womb. Valentine summoned the demoness Lilith. He put her blood in the mortal cup and injected it into him. His life was ruined before he was even born." I say the last part sadly and open my eyes.

"If you knew about the Book of White and the angel why didn't you deal with it and how did you know?" Izzy asked.

"I knew about the Book of White from the warlock Ragnor Fell and my mother. They told me where to find it. I knew about the angel because if you have a blood connection with an angel said angel can communicate with the one that has the blood connection. He sent me dreams and I had to figure out what they meant. I couldn't deal with it until one of the Morgenstern men were dead. That way there was less of a chance of getting caught." I told them seriously.

"How did you know I'm a Herondale?" Jace asked.

"There are three experiments. My brother, the Herondale baby, and me the accidental experiment. When Celine Herondale was pregnant Valentine gave her food and drinks infused with angel blood. She killed herself because of grief that her husband, Stephen Herondale, died. She was eight months pregnant when she died. Valentine didn't want the angel blood to go to waste so he cut you out of the womb and raised you. He raised you as Michael Wayland and faked his death for the second time." I put Chairman Meow on the ground and got up. I walked over to Jace and took his hand that has a ring on. I take off the ring and turn it the right way. "Funny how when a 'M' is upside down it looks like a 'W'." I tell him.

He takes the ring from me and looks at it. He throws it down on the ground. "No he couldn't have been Valentine."

"Two of the three experiments were raised by Valentine. He gave them Morgenstern rings. He taught the Herondale boy: 'to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed.'" I told him. "Don't beat yourself up."

"How did you know our names?" Alec cuts in and I go back to the couch.

"I know about all the shadow hunters in New York." I say and lay down. "Oh! Hodge Starkweather, be careful around him. He was and still is a circle member." I added the last part as a warning.

"How do you know?" Izzy asked me skeptically and Chairman Meow jumped on my chest.

"I know all the circle members. Dead or alive." I say.

"Clary how old are you?" Jace asked.

"16." I say simply. "Any more questions?"

"Where is Valentine?" Izzy asked.

"At the Morgenstern Manor." I reply.

"Do you lie about your age to your clients?" Jace asked me.

"Hell yes!" I practically yelled.

"It's getting late we should go." Alec said.

"Wait!" I put the Chairman down and walked over to them. "Do all of you have my number?"

"I do but they don't." Izzy said.

"Then give me your phones. All of you." They gave me their phones reluctantly. I put my number in Jace and Alec's phone and put their numbers in my phone. "Here you go. Now all of you have my number and I have yours!" I give them there phones back. "Bye! Remember to not tell anyone about me and I will answer any questions you have!"

"Bye Clary!" Izzy said.

"Bye." Alec said.

"Goodbye." Jace said and they left.

I go to my room and change into a tank top and shorts. I lay down thinking about the three shadow hunters. 'We will be great friends.' With that thought I fall asleep.

 **An: I think Jace still needs some more convincing that he is a Herondale. The shadow hunters got some more answers an they still might need more. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
